


star light, star bright

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mad Science, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Skater Bucky Barnes, Smut, Truck Sex, Trucks, group project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of WinterFirecracker short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter. (High School AU prompts are clearly marked, and do not overlap with the smut prompts, where everyone is definitely of age)The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Sk8er Boi Pt 1' for phoenix-173

3.  'Sk8er Boi Pt 2' for phoenix-173

4.  'Suck' for phoenix-173

5.  'Science Experiment AU' for phoenix-173

6.   ***** 'Lust' for phoenix-173

7.   ***** 'Inside a truck bed' for phoenix-173

8.  'College/University Group Project AU' for phoenix-173

9.  'Waffle Iron' for phoenix-173

10.  'Corn Maze' for phoenix-173


	2. 'Sk8er Boi Pt 1' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> High School AU, Skater Bucky Barnes

Jubilee pulled her books up in front of her chest, walking out to her car in the back parking lot.  

There was a group gathered outside.  A small group, but a group nonetheless.  She spotted Peter Maximoff’s silver hair, and Alex Summer’s yellow t-shirt.  A bunch of skater dorks.  This was part of the reason she hated afternoon detention.  She had to finagle her car out of a parking lot full of skater dorks.  

She approached her car, pulling her keys out of her purse when one of them damn near collided with her. He skidded across the ground to avoid her, his board rolling under her car.  He rolled to a stop at her feet, blood trickling from his bottom lip.  

A familiar face grinned up at her.  “Sorry, Jube.”  

“Bucky Barnes…” she shook her head.  “Go home before you break something else—holy crap waffles, your arm’s still in a cast!”

“It’s more of a brace, really…”  The clumsy skateboarder shrugged and held out his good arm.  “Wanna help me up?”   

 


	3. 'Sk8er Boi Pt 2' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> High School AU, Skater Bucky Barnes

Jubilee sighed and reached down to take his hand.  “Be more careful, dude.  You’re the only one of those idiots who still has a pretty face and all your original teeth.”  

“Awww, Jube.  I didn’t know ya felt that way…” he pretended to swoon and she pretended she didn’t want to break his skateboard over his head.  

Rolling her eyes, she pointed down at the ground.  “Get your damn board out from under my car before I run it over.”  

“Yes ma’am.”  Bucky saluted and wiped off his knees before kneeling right back down on the pavement.  “Oh sweet, it’s already rolled out.  You’re good to go, doll.”  

She tried not to be too obvious about how much she was blushing.  It probably didn’t work though.  

 


	4. 'Suck' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Kissing

Bucky kissed his way down her jaw and throat, latching onto the sensitive spot just above her collarbone. His lips sucked hard, on the verge of pain before Jubilee realized what he was doing.  

“Stop that, you vampire!” She pushed on his chest, causing him to release her with a pop.  The skin stung a little as the blood rushed out.  “You left a mark, didn’t you?”  

He grinned mischievously. “Wanna give me one to match, Doll?”

“I’m gonna beat your ass, Barnes…that’s what I’m gonna do…”  

Bucky laughed.  “Aren’t you worried I might enjoy that?” 

 


	5. 'Science Experiment AU' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Mad Science

Jubilee’s arms waved around and around, like a panicky-windmill, as she topped over the edge of the wrot-iron platform and down, down, down into the big vat of purple, bubbling liquid.  

Bucky grabbed her hand, hoisting her back from the precipice and into his arms.  “Watch.  Your. Step,” he enunciated.  

“Dude.  I did.  I watched it fall right off into Dr. Crazy-Town’s purple hot tub down there.”

He pressed his lips together.  “What’s he using it for?”  

She wrinkled her nose. “No idea, but it smells like a skunk smelled a dead body and decided to spray it to cover the stench.”  

Bucky inhaled deeply, narrowing his eyes. “It  _does_  smell like a dead body, doesn’t it?”  

“Mmhmm, and while this is super fun and all…being held in your arms, canya maybe let me go so I can retreat to a less stinky part of this lab?”  

Bucky blushed and quickly took a step back to distance himself, putting a little distance between them.  

Jubilee smirked.  “You’re adorable, you know that?” 

 


	6. *'Lust' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> Implied Sexual Content, Kissing

They rarely ever had the luxury of time when they were together, so Bucky was taking advantage of every second he was with her.  

His lips pressed kisses down the line of her throat, down over her collarbone.  He moved further south over the swell of her breasts.  

And no matter how insistent her hands got with their grabbing, he didn’t stop kissing her until he was settled between her legs.  

He switched from his lips to his tongue once he got there.  However, he technically didn’t stop until she was a quivering mess beneath him.  

 


	7. *'Inside a truck bed' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Trucks, Truck Sex

Bucky was right.  It really was romantic.  And there were barely any mosquitos.

Of course, he was fucking into her so hard, she was pretty sure the truck was going to roll out of park or something.  

Truck bed sex was definitely more fun than backseat sex.  Jubilee was marking this one as a win for Bucky.  

And two or three wins for her. 

 


	8. 'College/University Group Project AU' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> “you’re super short and i’m sorry but it’s really really cute whenever you try to reach that book on the top shelf here lemme help you- oh no don’t be embarrassed, your face is all red and you’re even more adorable now i am going to die” au
> 
> College/University AU, Group Project

“I was just tryin’ to help…” Bucky stammered, unable to stop smiling as Jubilee whacked him with the book he’d handed her.  

“I could have gotten a stepstool,” she countered, exhaling loudly as she stomped back over to the table where the rest of their group was.  

“Or you could accept the help, instead of thinkin’ you have to do everything yourself…” he muttered under his breath.  

“You wanna help?” she asked, rounding on him to poke him in the chest with the book again.  "Take a little initiative and look up our dates for us. I’m doing everything for this group project and if you think reaching something on a tall shelf is the extent of your contribution, you’ve got another thing coming, Barnes.“  

” _Finally_ , you freakin’ delegate a task…“ he said in reply.  "I’ve been waitin’ for somethin’ to do all afternoon.”  

 


	9. 'Waffle Iron' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

“Is that it?” Jubilee asked, nodding towards the waffle iron behind the counter.  

“Hell if I know…” Bucky said with a shrug, reaching for the syrup.

She sighed heavily.  “You said we had to come to this Waffle House on this day because you needed something you could only get here.”  

“Yeah.  Waffles.”  He smirked and stuck his fork into his mouth.

 


	10. 'Corn Maze' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Bucky reached out for Jube’s arm, tugging it closer by the wrist until he could steal a bite of her candy apple.

“Hey, now!” she protested, yanking it away.  “That’s mine, you didn’t want one before!”

“Well, before, we weren’t gonna starve to death in the state’s biggest corn maze,” he countered, slipping his arm around her waist and goosing her. “I need sustenance, woman!”

She took another huge bite of the apple. “Show me you can find a way out and I’ll give you all you can handle, Buckaroo!”

 


End file.
